


last Dance

by Jammiebear00



Category: Phan
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: A short story. I really like this one. Hope ya'll do too. please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Jamie L





	

Phil's POV.

I sat watching the other youtubers mingle, I didn't feel much like socializing, In fact, I didn't really feel like doing much of anything these days,  
I almost didn't come but Chris talked me into it.  
"You can't just sit around the flat and mope, you haven't even made a video in months, just come with me," he said tugging my arm.  
I shook my head "what if he.."  
Chris rolled his eyes "You can't be afraid to to go places just because of him. It's been and year and you haven't left the house.  
"It's only been 10 months" I corrected him.  
"Phil please, I promise I will keep an eye on you.  
I let out a deep sigh, "Fine"  
Now Chris was busy slow dancing with some random guy he had his face buried in his neck. He didn't even look up once to make sure I was ok.  
"Some friend" I mumbled tossing my empty cup into the nearby trash bin.  
"HI," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I breathe in deep taking in the smell of his cologne, Old Spice.  
I got it for him last year as a joke on his birthday. "Since your getting old" I teased him"  
He used it all the time after that because he knew i love the smell.  
"I miss you" He whispered. There was a quiver in his voice like he was trying to hold back tears.  
"I miss you too," I say, not turning around.  
"Are you doing ok?"  
I nod "I guess"  
"I'm so sorry Phil, I made a huge mistake"  
Well, you should have thought about that, thought about MY feelings" I say looking forward.  
Chris looked up me with concern on his face but the guy he's dancing with twirled him and we broke eye contact.  
"I Know, I was stupid, I just.. god, I don't know."  
"You really hurt me, Dan, I'm scared to move on, I guess part of me hopes you will come back"  
"I'm here now" He grins leaning closer to me.  
I turn to face him, he's wearing his favorite MCR shirt and his black skinny jeans, He looks so sad I just wanna reach up and kiss him, but I restrain myself.  
"I can't take back what I did but I wanna make up for lost time, will you dance with me?"  
I don't reply right away Chris is now in deep conversation with tyler and troye. "I really shouldn't, Things are already complicated enough, and one dance won't make up for you leaving.  
"I know, please just one last dance and I will leave you alone."  
I sigh again standing up.  
He wraps his arms around my waist and i put mine on his shoulder as "Thinking Out Loud" Plays.  
He moved Carefully so as not to step on my feet. i stare into his eyes they were full of sadness and regret.  
He pulled my closer, I lay my head on his chest as we move to the music.  
In my mind, it is only the 2 of us in this room.  
"I'm really sorry I left you" I could feel a tear on my cheek but wasn't sure if it was his or mine.  
"I've been lost without you, Dan"  
He places his hand on my chin and lifts it up, I close my eyes and his face moves closer to mine.  
"You didn't even say goodbye" I murmur as our lips meet.  
The Memories flash back into my mind.  
We had gotten into a huge fight so I went to stay with my brother for a few nights to cool down.  
When I got back home I called out to him but he didn't answer.  
I found him asleep in his bed.  
I nudge him to wake him up and that's when I found the empty bottle of sleeping pills.  
No note, nothing. just laying there in his MCR shirt and Skinny jeans, dead.  
I open my eyes back up and Dan had disappeared,  
Everyone stared at me and whispered to each other.  
"Maybe we should go," Chris said leading me to the door.  
As I wait on the porch of the hotel for him to get his car an unexpected breeze sends shivers through my body.  
I look down to see a piece of paper laying at my feet. I pick it up. In Dan's Scribbled handwriting is written. 

Thanks for the last dance.

I place it in my pocket just as Chris pulls up. 

END


End file.
